


Until you're in my arms again

by FlowingoftheTide



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Art, Bittersweet, Digital Art, Fluff, Multi, Pandemics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowingoftheTide/pseuds/FlowingoftheTide
Summary: Just because they're further apart than they want to be, it doesn't mean they're not still together in each others' hearts.For the Les Mis Big Bang: Quarantine Edition; using the prompt: Distance.Warning: relevant to current events (COVID-19). Non-graphic.
Relationships: Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta/Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Les Mis Big Bang: Quarantine Edition





	Until you're in my arms again

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork has an accompanying playlist. It features songs that I feel fit these four; see if you can figure out which is whose!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLmHjj6PFgwuuYHSVN8n96EplD5Z6SPC3w

The quartet realized fairly early on that this was going to be more difficult than anyone wanted to admit. But they'd make it work.

Joly booked a room at a hotel, nearby the hospital he worked at.

Éponine (along with her dog, Honey Lemon) temporarily moved back in with Azelma (who would no doubt need the extra help corralling Gavroche).

And 'Chetta and Bossuet stayed at their own flat.

But even if they're far away, they're still in each others' hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, know you're loved, and watch Pixar's Coco if you have the chance.  
> (I rec the full-Spanish version, personally.)


End file.
